Unusual moments
by Wildthinker
Summary: She usually sat in the cafe, trying to brainstorm until she got inspiration. But, for sometime now, a young gentleman intrigued her. Even though nothing seemed different, his presence simply pulled her towards him. However, she didn't know that one rainy night, she would be baffled. (AU)


**Unusual moments**.

_Would it be wrong to ask him if he drinks cappuccino? _

Kyoko paused for a moment, then crumbled the paper, taking a new one.

_Does he come here everyday? _

She paused again, glancing at the man who sat near the window, staring at the cars passing by. She would be staring at them too, but he intrigued her to no end. Of course he comes here everyday. And so does she. But her purpose was entirely based on her career. But he only started two months ago.

_Which books does he read? Does he always prefer classics or does he also read thriller stories? _

She didn't crumble this paper though, she really was curious about the books he reads everyday. The tall, handsome dark haired man always came to the cafe in the evening at dot 6. He'd always sit there for an hour, then leave as soon as the long needle in the grandfather clock hit 12.

He never spoke to anyone. He never answered any of the subtle flirting of the women in the cafe. In the rainy month of June, many don't stop by, and sometimes it would only be the two of them. And she couldn't help but observe him acutely, taking in every inch of him.

Kyoko wondered if he was a rich business man who took a break from his busy schedule. He always carried a book, sometimes covered, sometimes the title visible to her.

As Kyoko broke out of her stupor, she looked at the clock, noting that it was around 7:30 and he was still here. However, she had to leave. She had another job to do. She couldn't afford to lose her job in the library. She wasn't even 21 yet, nor did she have enough money to travel like other people in her profession.

"Excuse me, you dropped your paper."

She almost jumped at the deep voice right behind her. She was suddenly aware of the tall body right behind her, so close and intimidating. She turned, and gave him a nervous smile.

He gave her an amused smile, handing her one of the papers she had crumbled and forgotten to gather.

"Thank you," she said politely, ready to run as his dark brown eyes bore into hers. As she started to run, he stopped her.

"I drink crème latte. With a tint of red velvet powder," he said, looking at the paper in her hand and still smiling amusedly.

Blood rushed to her cheeks as she gave him a wild look. She almost fell in a dogeza, had he not caught her arms, staring at her incredulously.

"I'm so sorry for intruding! Please forgive me for writing questions that I wanted to―"

"You write questions that you wanted to ask me?" He asked with a hint of a twinkle in his eyes. She was flabbergasted, she had done it this time.

She almost wrenched her hands free, had he not gripped her hand firmly.

"Before you flee, why don't you answer one of _my _questions?"

She stopped, her eyes downcast, refusing to meet his eyes lest she wanted to embarrass herself further.

He pulled something from his pocket, and said, "Did you write this?"

She almost jerked up, looking at the book. He had removed the cover partially, revealing only the title and the author's name: Kyoko Mogami.

Her heart stumbled in her ribs. She didn't think she'd be recognised this easily.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because the author and you have the same name. And you just happen to be a writer, scribbling on a paper, and typing on your laptop."

She didn't answer, feeling shy all of a sudden.

He stepped forward, but before he could do or say something, her phone rang and they both jumped.

With trembling hands, she flipped her phone on and greeted the person on the other end.

"I'm so sorry! I will be coming in now, I just got carried away due to some unavoidable circumstances. Please forgive me."

He silently watched her as she apologized again and again until finally she cut the line.

"I have to go. Or else my employer would fire me, she is kind of strict," Kyoko said, laughing nervously.

He gave her an apologetic smile, "I guess we will meet tomorrow then, Mogami-san."

As he turned to leave, she suddenly thought that she didn't know his name.

"Wait, I didn't catch your name!" She blurted out. He swirled around with a happy smile. "You want my name?"

She gulped, nodding her head. He gave her a smirk.

"Call me on the number I wrote on your paper. Maybe then I'd tell you."

He disappeared, leaving her dumbfounded. Then she raced through the rain to the library.

All while thinking why did he approach her of all people in the world.

On the other hand, the said man watched the woman of his dreams step out of the library at nine in the night unarmed. He smiled, as he recalled their earlier conversation.

She definitely was intrigued by him.

The so-called editor who was so famous that he didn't need to say his name. But _she _didn't know, that the book she wrote about,

Was about their moments in the creak in Kyoto.

And that, she _already _knew Koun Hizuri.

He walked back to his car, thinking about the next. Although he had to edit a few books, he _always _went to the little cafe in which she was present.

But this time, it was going to be different. This time, he wouldn't have to think up of excuses to talk to her. She would approach him herself.

After all, he did mention his name under his number on her paper.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Hi guys. I'm feeling lazy, and tired but I couldn't get this idea out of my mind. Although I want to write more, I don't have much time. I'll just have to work hard for a few more months until I get into a university of my choice. Just keep praying for me and I will always appreciate your simplest messages. **

**And thanks for the kind words you all wrote in my other stories, I will be forever grateful for it. **

**See you later! **

**P.S. My English has become rusty, so if you find some grammatical errors, please excuse it. **


End file.
